In recent years, there have been a number of adult games which utilize questions and answers. Some examples of these games include responding to trivia questions, and providing a drawing of an object posed on a playing card whereby a team member is to guess what is being drawn. None of the prior art games request a response from the contestant which invoke a response about the contestant's personal life, feelings, political beliefs, etc. In addition, none of the prior art games involve making a chip wager wherein the winner is determined by whether or not a response is correctly matched to the person who provided that response.